degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Maya Relationship
The relationship between Maya Matlin and Miles Hollingsworth III developed during Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In Summertime, Miles is first seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a display board, causing him to smile in amusement. Later, he watches Maya attempt to pull off a pizza delivery scam to try to get into a club but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues that it might and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also offers Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves to each other and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive is getting killed off the show and won't be on anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot in anger and Maya trips and spills her water bottle, which results in the band's equipment being ruined. A security guard comes and asks the kids what's going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles actually isn't and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have any money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card and tells her the PIN number. He then watches the two walk away. At Miles's house the next day, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Winston, whom he calls Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is loudly scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump into the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying "No... I can't be here. I can't be around guys like him" and hurries out as Miles can be seen looking at her. At the end of the episode, Miles unexpectedly shows up on the bus for the trip to Paris and puts his hand on Maya's shoulder as he passes her. As he joins a seat with Winston, Maya asks him how he got on the trip. Miles explains that his dad wanted to get rid of him for a bit and that Winston has been sent to "babysit" him. He tells Maya that they are, "going to spend the summer together after all." Maya, however, tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. He remarks, "Your loss" and looks away. In All I Wanna Do, Miles watches Tristan pretend that he's in a relationship with Maya and laughs since everyone knows Tristan is gay. In My Own Worst Enemy, Maya and Tristan see Miles with Zoe on the couch in a passionate emrbace, angering both of them. In About a Girl, Maya tries to convince a relutcant Tristan to join class, still hurting by being lead on by Miles. Maya tries to assure him that Miles and Zoe wouldn't make out in class of all places just as they walk in and see the two doing just that. He is then seen making out with Zoe again below the balcony. Maya forms a plan to stop Miles and Zoe from making out, knowing how the couple was affecting Tristan. The plan goes wrong when Maya dumps water on the teacher instead of Miles and Zoe and they both get detention. Miles and Zoe are seen looking up at the balcony and laughing at Maya and Tristan. He appears once again when Maya is scrubbing the floors in detention. He confronts her about the water incident and she says he has done worse and how she is annoyed with him and his girlfriend, Zoe, always making out. Miles says that Zoe isn't his girlfriend, leading Maya to ask if he just makes out with random girls. Miles answers that if they ask nicely and then asks her if she wants to kiss him. Maya says no. He then voices his opinion to ask if she did what she did because she likes him, but Maya firmly insists she doesn't like him, but that Tristan does. Maya also mentions the kiss Miles and Tristan shared and scolds him for getting Tristan's hopes up. Miles looks over Maya's shoulder just in time to see Tristan standing there and listening to their conversation. When Tristan leaves, Miles asks Maya again before she leaves, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" Maya just looks at him before she follows after Tristan. In Cannonball, Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. Maya says that she has to go look for him and begins to leave the room. Miles asks if she's going by herself and when she says that she is, he advises that she should take someone with her to be safe. She agrees before she walks over and takes Winston, much to Winston's surprise. When Winston asks why she won't take Miles, who is much more familar with Paris, Maya looks directly at Miles as she says that she doesn't need "a guy like him" around. Miles throws Winston his shirt and watches the two leave as he looks on, genuinely upset. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, having been in the city before, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed together. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help while on her knees. He then seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and that things will be fine and to just talk to Tristan. When Maya remarks if she should just say the words out loud and "hope the Perisan wind carries it across the sun and to his ears", Miles suggests she walk across the street to where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella, telling her to not say he never did anything for her, and leaves. While talking to Tristan later on, Maya admits Miles may not be such a bad guy after all. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she must have caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a moment before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to a fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles turns around and asks Maya if he'll see her around. She says yes. While walking away, he looks back at her from behind as he leaves the room. In''' Honey, they are both seen in class Madame Cliquet tells everyone not to wear vulgar or typical teen American clothing to a fancy French restaurant. Zoe makes fun of Maya for wearing Converse shoes, to which she remarks that Zoe has "hooker heels" before Zoe turns around and tells Miles that he looks hot and kisses him. At the dinner, he sees Maya in her dress and clearly finds it flattering on her, not able to form a complete compliment to her. Zoe, seeing this, becomes angered and throws her drink on Maya's dress as she sits down. As Maya and Tristan rush off to clean her dress, Miles glares at Zoe. After Maya and Tristan sit down, with Tristan assuring her they will find the right stain remover, Maya ponders as to why Zoe hates her so much. Tristan remarks that it is more than obvious why, causing Maya to look at him in confusion. Tristan tells her that Miles clearly likes her. Maya doesn't believe it, asking why he'd be "swapping spit" with Zoe in front of her every chance he got. Tristan answers it is obviously to make her jealous, just as Miles sits down next to them. He informs them that he ended his relationship with Zoe because of how she acted towards Maya. He then warns Maya that she may want to watch her back. Maya asks why. Miles appears slightly hesitant before he reveals to her that Zoe accused him of having feelings for her. Relationship History Season 13 In '''This Is How We Do It, Miles and Winston talk about the girls of Degrassi while at the assembly. Winston says that none of the girls at school are worth knowing. Miles walks past Maya, who is sitting in a row beside Tristan and looks at her. He tells Winston that there "might be one or two worth checking out". Maya tells Tristan that she's primarily focusing on music this year and he questions her on why she got eye contacts, causing Maya to quickly end the conversation. In homeroom, Miles walks in and sees Maya and Tristan laughing together. He comes up and asks Maya if she has any good girlfriend recommendations. Maya sarcastically says she'd never stick him with "some poor, unsuspecting girl" and Miles corrects her saying, "You mean some very lucky ''girl" before sitting directly next to her. When Tristan brings up his summer fling with Zoe, Miles admits that dating her was a mistake just as Zoe walks into the classroom, leaving them feeling awkward as she notices them. They then watch Zoe as she lashes out on Mr. Perino. Later, Miles, Maya, and Tristan are seen talking to each other in the hallway about the basketball team until Zoe interrupts them and mentions that she's interested in joining the power squad. Maya watches Miles as he tells Zoe off and she hesitantly walks away with him and Tristan. In 'You Got Me, the two can be seen with Tristan as they get tickets to the Beach Bash party. Once at the party, they can be seen flirting with each other heavily throughout the party, much to Zoe and Zig's obvious jealousy. In '''You Oughta Know, Maya tells Tristan that Miles invited her to his party after school, although when he asks if it's a date, she says that it clearly isn't since he invited everyone to attend the party. Later, she can be seen at the party alongside everyone else. In Who Do You Think You Are, Miles is happily watching Maya as she performs her song in front the class, smiling as he watches her, and joining in her applause as she finishes her song. After the class ends, Maya asks him how he liked her song. He retorts that he thought it was "okay". As she begins to walk away, Miles stops her and says he has something to ask her. He then asks her out, pulling out two tickets, wanting to know if she wants to attend a concert with him. Maya is clearly hesitant and asks if she could get back to him. Miles is visibly disappointed, but says sure. Later, Tristan asks Maya about her date with Miles as she goes to her next class, having seen him ask her out. Maya admits that she isn't sure on account of her bad history with guys and how she is determined to focus on music, not her love life. Tristan says that she's only ever been in one relationship and that just because her relationship with Cam ended tragically, doesn't mean she can't take a chance at happiness with Miles. She quickly hushes him as Zoe comes by them, not wanting her to hear. Maya later on lets Miles watch her new music video to her song that she filmed with Zoe and Tristan's help. He can be seen getting clearly worked up and jealous as he watches Maya's romantic and sensually intimate scenes with her male music video co-star. As Maya is ecstatic over the video since she believes it will get her noticed as a musician, she notices Miles's silently tense expression and casually asks him for his opinion. After a moment, he responds, "It's fine... if you're into porn" before he abruptly leaves in a huff, concerning Maya. Later on, Maya meets up with him in the hallway and asks if he's mad at her. Miles asks why he'd be mad at her. Maya brings up the guy in her video and he says it's not like she's his girlfriend and, hence, has no reason to get mad. Maya then mentions the concert and begins to apologize for declining when he says that he figured she just wasn't ready for a relationship when she actually just wasn't ready for him. Maya insists that isn't the reason at all, but he shrugs it off and says he'll just find someone else to go with and admits that he's really just surprised. When Maya asks how, he says that she isn't the person he thought she was. Maya is surprised at his answer and asks if it's about what she did in the video. She insists that was only acting, not the real her, and that she was doing if for her music career, causing Miles to conclude, "So you were a slut to get attention". This comment makes Maya freeze in obvious shock and to say, "You did not just call me that". Miles then states it's not just him that thinks it and tells her to check her Facerange fan page as it's what everyone is saying about her. He walks off from a stunned and confused Maya. In class, Miles sits as far away from Maya as possible. He watches as Maya is bullied by several classmates and is openly slut shamed in front of the whole class when she tries to give a report on Jane Eyre. Maya finally breaks down after a remark from a guy about "calling her" when revealing how her number has been distributed among her "fan page". As she flees from the classroom in distress, Miles looks downward in clear remorse for what he said to her as classmates continue to laugh at her. In Barely Breathing, Maya practices her cello in the music room when a male student joins her. He says she's really good at playing the song she is, commenting that his mom played it all the time. Noticing her expression, he asks if people are still giving her a hard time about her video. When Maya responds in silence, he says that if she needs him to "kick anybody's ass" he has her back and smiles at her. Maya smiles back at him before getting up and putting her cello away. The guy checks out her butt and comments on "what a sweet back it is", making Maya freeze in confusion, before bluntly groping her. Maya turns around and shoves him away, telling him to get off of her. However, he remarks that he "knows" she wants it and, while accusing her of pretending, begins forcing himself onto her as Maya attempts to push him away, yelling at him to get off of her. Miles, coming in at that moment, sees what's going on and yanks him off of her. He punches him before literally throwing him out of the room. Maya, in shock, asks him if his hand is okay. While shaking his hand, Miles says it isn't, but that it was worth it. Maya says how she should just lay low for a while since everyone thinks she's a slut. Miles tells her that everyone is wrong and admits to being wrong in what he said about her. Maya looks at him before he asks how many guys she's kissed. She answers three. Miles reveals how he's kissed around fifty different girls and that someone should make a page about him. Maya says they would never since he's a guy and that they would "probably build him a statue". She says how all she wants is for it all to just go away. He says that he might have a solution and offers her his hand. Maya looks at him for a moment before accepting it and walking off with him. Miles and Maya meet up with an older punk girl who recognizes Maya from her music video. It turns out that Miles has paid her to find out who created the page that resulted in Maya's bullying and to take it down. After Miles gives her the money, she explains how if the creator has the photos they posted on the web, then there is no guarantee they won't re-post them if the original ones are taken down. However, she reveals that she knows the creator of the page used a fake account to create her hate page, but that she managed to crack them into unknowingly giving their identity up. She turns her laptop to show who started Maya's hate page. Maya is shocked to see that it is Zoe. After getting into a fight with Zoe and being put in two weeks of detention and Zoe also getting off scot free for the page, Maya storms into the music room where Miles, who is playing an electric guitar, asks if the meeting didn't go well. Maya rants to Miles about how Zoe isn't being punished for what she did to her soley because she's "sorry". To cheer her up, Miles begins playing the guitar and singing a playful song, causing Maya to laugh and join in with him, singing a duet together. After asking if she feels any better, Maya says that she just wants everyone to know the true person that Zoe really is. Miles jokes that she should "enlighten" everyone, which inspires Maya to do just so. In class, Maya volunteers to sing a song in the final few minutes of class. Miles attempts to stop her, saying how he was only joking, but Maya says that she is very much serious about it. As a result of "threatening" Zoe's life with her song, Maya is faced with suspension, leaving Miles feeling guilty. That night in her living room, Maya is shown playing her cello while she's grounded when someone taps on the window. Maya turns and sees Miles standing outside the window. After opening the window and asking him why he was there, he climbs in and says he wanted to apologize, admitting how he feels like he pushed her into doing the song. Maya says that Zoe had it coming. When he says that Zoe is just jealous of her because she's "talented, funny and awesome" in ways that she'll never be, Maya says that he doesn't have to say things just to make her feel better. Miles, however, tells her, "I'm not... trust me". They share a clear moment before he leans in and kisses her before leaning back and saying how school is going to suck without her. Maya smiles before hearing her mother about to come into the room. Maya quickly urges Miles out the window before saying a quick, "Wait! No." She gives him one last kiss before he descends out the window. Maya quickly pretends that she's been reading as her mother walks in. Her mom appears confused when seeing the TV off, swearing that she heard it, before she asks if Maya wants to go through with pressing charges. However, Maya says that just because Zoe is an evil person, doesn't mean she has to be. Maya tells her that she just wants to move on in her life especially when she has "things to look forward to". Her mother says that she's glad to hear it and leaves the room. As she leaves, Maya looks back the window, thinking of her kiss with Miles, before she happily smiles to herself. In Black Or White, the two can be seen in Maya's living room sitting on the couch together with Miles' arm around her shoulders. They watch as Tristan practices his script lines for his drama class and laugh as he finishes. When Tristan complains how he wants to do a more serious role and not comedy, but that the teacher believes he can "only play an ass", they offer him advice on how to land a dramatic and more serious role. In''' Spiderwebs, Maya mentions to Tristan that Miles is out of town for the holidays. In '''The World I Know, Miles and Tristan sit next to Maya during lunch and ask if she wants to go out to lunch to a resuraunt that Miles suggested. Maya says that while she would love to go, she can't because she has to work with Zig Novak whom she reveals to be partnered up with in "The Rubber Room", much to Tristan's shock about him being in there. As Maya and Tristan talk about Zig and his new transformation since the new school year, Miles asks who Zig is. Maya claims, "Nobody" just as Tristan says, "Her ex". As Maya shoots Tristan a look, Miles says that those are two different things. Maya then explains that Zig isn't her ex since they never dated, but Miles looks at her. Maya then goes on to say that her relationship with Zig is complicated since they had kissed when he was dating Tori, earning a surprised chuckle from Miles, and that they haven't talked since last year. Miles insists it's fine since he isn't going to get jealous "over some Rubber Room skid". Maya looks down awkwardly before Miles asks, "Wait, I'm prettier, right?" His comment makes Maya laugh before she says "Of course" and gives him another kiss. However, Tristan says that Zig, despite his new behavior, is more than still clearly in love with her. Maya blows off his comment, insisting that he's been watching "too many teen soaps" lately. She urges them to leave while she finishes her work, giving Miles one last quick kiss as he leaves with Tristan. In Better Man, Miles walks in on Tristan giving Maya a make-over and asks if he missed "make over Monday". Tristan explains how Maya is trying to fit in with the Rubber Room kids. Miles reads over Maya's phone and sees the list of things to do and not to do when you're in the Rubber Room. He laughs and asks her if she really thinks she can do all of this. Maya insists she has to if she is going to survive the Rubber Room. Miles asks why she should even care if it's twice a day. Maya says that being in a room full of people who hate you is the worst. Tristan then asks her to not turn into "that weirdo in the back of the class". Maya looks at her reflection in her phone. Miles remarks while rubbing her head that she'd "make a cute weirdo". Later on, Maya (who is wearing more darker clothes) runs into Miles as she's making her way out of the school. He reminds her how she's supposed to go into the school in the mornings, not out. Maya then gestures and points to a group of the Rubber Room kids behind him. Miles looks back and turns to her, stating that she is planning to skip school to hang out with them, clearly disapproving. Maya begins apologizing, insisting she is starting to finally fit in with them. Despite clearly not approving, Miles relents saying that she does make a cute weirdo, making her smile. He gives her a kiss and walks into the school as she walks off. In Dig Me Out, the two are seen at Miles' party and confront Drew and Zoe when they arrive. After Miles tries to get them to leave, Drew blackmails Miles' into letting them stay by threatening to reveal the party, and the fact that he is distributing alcohol to minors, to his father. This threat silences Miles. Maya comments that Drew and Zoe are made for each other and she and Miles' walk away from them. Trivia *Miles' first line was said to Maya -- "Nice try. But, it's not gonna work." This makes him the third guy to say his first line to Maya with the other two being Zig and Harry. Ironically, both guys were also interested in Maya as well. *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan and Winston Chu. *Maya had an intense conflict with Miles' ex-girlfriend, Zoë Rivas, who strongly resented her for "stealing" Miles from her. *Eric Osborne and Ana Golja, who's character is the enemy of Maya, ship them. *They both have sisters. Miles has an younger sister, Frankie, and Maya has an older sister, Katie. *Both of them have kissed or been kissed by Tristan though neither have had a romantic relationship with him. Despite kissing him, Maya and Miles remain good friends with him. *Miles is the second athlete/jock, a basketball player, that Maya has dated. The first was Cam, who was a hockey player. Also, both Miles and Cam are/were the heading star player of their sports teams. This making it the second time that Maya has dated Degrassi's star sports player. *They both play the guitar as well as their real life actors. *Both have Bad in their label. Maya is labelled as the "Good/Bad Girl" and Miles is titled the "Billionare Bad Boy". *Both said "I hate you" to one of their parents. Maya said this to her mother and Miles said this to his father. However, only Maya apologized for what she said. Also, they both said it in the same episode, Summertime, while at their homes during a fight with their parents. *It is noted that, so far, Miles has not learned of Maya's previous relationship with Campbell Saunders. A boy who was Maya's first boyfriend and love who abruptly ended their relationship by commiting suicide, an event that deeply affected and traumatized Maya. *They both had a Friends-With-Benefits relationship. Miles had one with Zoe and Maya had such a relationship with Harry. Timeline *Start Up: 'Barely Breathing '(1314) Rival Relationships *Miles-Zoë Relationship *Zig-Maya Friendship Quotes *Winston: "Trust me, none of these girls are worth knowing." Miles (while looking at Maya): "I don't know, there might be one or two worth checking out." *(To Maya): "You might want to watch your back." Maya: "Why?" Miles: "Zoë has this crazy ''idea that I'm into you." Maya: "Oh." *Maya: "I'm sorry I said no to the Ed Sheeran thing-" Miles: "See, I thought you weren't ready for a relationship. I guess you just weren't ready for me." Maya: "No, that's not it at all." Miles: "It's no big deal, I'll find someone else to go... I'm just surprised is all." Maya: "Surprised?" Miles: "You're not the person I thought you were." *Maya: "Anything to add, Mr. Silent?" Miles: "I guess it was okay." ''Maya begins to walk away. "Hold back a second? I got two tickets to the Ed Sheeran concert tomorrow." Maya: "Wow... um, yeah, I love Ed Sheeran." Miles: "I'm sensing a 'but'". Maya: "Can I get back to you?" Miles (disappointed): "Yeah..." *Maya: "Oh, so you just make out with whoever?" Miles: "Whoever asks nicely... so ask away." Maya: "I wouldn't kiss you with my dog's lips." *Maya: "Can you please help us find him?" Miles: "Maybe. If you ask very nicely." Zoë: "Ooh! Make her beg. On her knees." Winston (sarcastic): "Classy, Zoë." Miles: "No, no. I actually like that. Do it." *(To Chewy about Miles) "No, I can't be here. I can't be around guys like him." *Miles: "How many guys have you kissed?" Maya: "Three." Miles: "I've kissed fifty." Maya: "Guys?" Miles: "Girls. And one Tristan. Someone should make a page about me." Maya: "They would never. You're a boy. They'd probably build you a statue." * Maya: "Now look at what you did." Begins walking away. Miles: Wait, wait... are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" *Miles (To Maya): "Don't say I never did anything for you." *Maya: "While I've got you, I just wanted to know, why were you so nice the other day?" Miles: "Must've caught me on a good day." Maya chuckles. *Miles (To Maya): "I knew you'd come crawling back." *Tristan to Maya (singing): "You like Miles." Maya: "You know I do." *Maya (after showing him her music video): "Miles, what'd you think?" Miles: "It's fine... if you're into porn."'' Gets up and leaves''. Zoë: "What's his problem?" *Maya: "Hey, are you mad at me?" Miles: "Why would I be mad at you?" Maya: "Because that boy in the video...?" Miles: "It's not like you're my girlfriend." *Maya: "Everyone thinks I'm a slut." Miles: "They're wrong.'' I'' was wrong." *Maya (sees Miles at the window and opens it): "What are you doing here?" Miles: "I just wanted to apologize. I feel like I pushed you to do that song." Maya: "Zoë ruined my life. She deserves it." Miles: "She's just jealous because you are talented and funny and awesome in ways that she'll never be." Maya: "You don't have to say things to make me feel better." Miles: "I'm not. Trust me." The two kiss. Miles: "School is going to suck without you." Mrs. Matlin (about to come in): "Maya, I told you no TV." Maya: "She's coming. Go! Wait, no!" (Pulls Miles in a for a quick kiss) *Miles: "Um, I'm sorry. Who's Zig?" Maya: "Nobody". Tristan: "Her ex." Miles: "Those are different things." Maya: "He's not my ex. We never dated... okay, it's complicated because we kissed while he was dating Tori. We haven't even talked since last year." Miles: "It's cool. I'm not going to get jealous over some Rubber Room skid... wait, I'm prettier, right?" Maya: "Of course." Gallery Summertime4.jpg Fdtr33.jpg Dsf3w4.jpg Mbjhy.jpg Ghrft6.jpg Szewr.jpg Fghfjg.jpg Hjfghj.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 921.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 041.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h09m41s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h43m24s43.jpg Hannahlookalike.PNG Maylesmakeout.PNG 13x09 40.png 13x09 41.png 13x09 43.png 13x09 44.png 13x09 49.png 13x09 78.png 582470_685214624822568_1333740060_n.jpg 1378190_685214658155898_1467589187_n.jpg 1381515_685226728154691_102703901_n.jpg Normal 1YGM001.jpg 13b-milaya.png Gjlkjgg.png Ewury3o.png Duyt4u5.png 56ghfgh.png WDYTYA14.PNG Degrassi-1314-recap-19.jpg 8yhuiyoy.png uyuiyiou.png hguyhuio.png 87uui.png yt878.png 57tyu.png 67tyuh.png Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg 13x13_41.png 13x13_45.png 13x13_49.png Degrassi "The World I Know".jpg 8uioycc.png 89uuiououo.png 9890890h.png 98uiouio.png 890opu.png 9890u.png Degrassi1319-sneak5.jpg 78yiyuh.png 1924725 752260391451324 1495482642 n.jpg 1888459 752260168118013 186440850 n.jpg 1779697 752260214784675 1152834967 n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Relationships